dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Enemy
Variable Power Cells I see what you were trying to do with the variable number of cells based on how many powers an enemy has. I think what you're looking for is a #foreach parser function using regex. On another wiki I work on, for example, we have a template listing a book's authors. It auto-categorizes the article based on all authors mentioned in fields labeled "authorn". It looks like: } }} If you place a similar expression in the rowspan parameter (in this case, } ) It will set the rowspan to the highest power listed. Then, make a #foreach entry for each power$n$ with the contents of that box as each nested row within the span. If I'm being unclear, I can give it a go this weekend. Until I've tried it, hold off on using the template so there's not too much retrofitting that needs to be done on levels that already transclude it. —yoda8myhead (talk) 21:42, January 3, 2014 (UTC) : I haven't used this template in any articles yet, but I've previewed what it would look like and it seems like it would take up too much space in its current form (if it were used in level articles). I think it would be better if it were just one table with all the enemies of a level listed in it (with rows and columns switched so each enemy is listed in a row), which seems like it would require a similar type of thing. As for the powers, I'm thinking it might be better to just have a list of names in the table (like the list of associates in the character infoboxes), and explain the details of the powers in the articles. I've done an example of what I'm thinking of in the Nightmare in Silver: Closed for Business page. I don't have experience with #foreach, so I'll leave that part to you. : Alternatively, we could change this back to an infobox and use it on individual enemy pages if we make those. The problem with that is that some enemies have multiple variants for different levels or sometimes within a level, so one set of information won't generally be sufficient (barring making several weirdly specific small pages like "Cybermite (Nightmare in Silver: Closed for Business variant 1)"). - Fiveofeight (talk) 23:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey guys, Trenzalore456 is trying to create some enemy pages and it got me thinking, shall we use this template on the enemy pages just like Fiveofeight's alternative suggestion. Since damage and damage reduction varies by level, I would say leave that stat out and state them in individual levels like it is now. The enemy pages can simply be providing information about the time fragment drop, abilities and what level they appear in. gem colours can also be drop from the template and be stated in a table. alternatively do the level of showing which gem colour of dalek/cyberman appear in which level--Arthur1812 (talk) 01:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I think we should put in-universe info like the companion templates: origin, race, or at least first episode where the enemy appeared. Maybe we should restart the template from zero to make it work better. Trenzalore456 (talk) 17:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC)